Maya Hansen
Dr. Maya Hansen was a supporting character in Iron Man 3. Based on the Marvel Comics character, she was a gifted scientist who was responsible for developing a nanotech virus called Extremis. Extremis was intended to be used to heal severe injuries and regenerate lost limbs, but Hansen's work was funded by Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.) who used Extremis for terrorism. Hansen was portrayed by Rebecca Hall. History Meeting Tony Stark Doctor Maya Hansen was a research scientist working on a revolutionary process to rewrite genetic codes when she attended a New Year's Eve party in Bern, Switzerland in 1999, where she met the rising star inventor Tony Stark. They were enjoying their evening together when Aldrich Killian also tried to vie for Stark's attention. While Stark only brushed off the unwanted intrusion, Hansen accepted Killian's contact details on his behalf, yet with little regard. Hansen and Stark made their way back to her hotel room where she showed off her research into Extremis, a design that had the potential to upgrade the human body and regrow cells. Stark was impressed but Happy Hogan was less so and began pulling at one of the test plants. Hansen and Stark made their way to her bedroom where they continued to flirt and kiss. They were interrupted when the plant Hogan had been playing with suddenly exploded. Once they realized what had happened they laughed and celebrated New Years. When she awoke on New Year's Day after sharing a bed with Stark, Hansen continued her research while looking over the mountains. She discovered that Stark had discreetly left, discarding her as easily as he had Killian, although he had left her a formula which had the potential of fixing the bugs within her Extremis designs. Angered by Stark's disappearance, Hansen used his formula to continue her work although she still failed to fix the bug and needed money to expand her development. Joining A.I.M. In the wake of that night in Switzerland, Hansen approached Aldrich Killian, and was accepted into the ranks of his fledgling company, Advanced Idea Mechanics. She brought her research with her and eventually the development of Extremis led to her leading a 40-strong team of A.I.M scientists. The downside of Extremis was its explosively unstable nature. Some hosts would accept it, and remain somewhat stable with regular infusions and treatment, while some exploded violently. When Extremis was tested on human subjects a number of them went critical in public, causing Killian to invent a terror plot cover story to keep A.I.M.'s involvement a secret. Hansen, unaware of the extent of Killian's machinations, approached Stark directly after he made some public boasts about stopping the acts of terror. She had reason to believe Killian and the terror plot might be connected, but moreover wanted Stark's assistance in aiding her Extremis research. Hansen was not the only one drawn to Stark's residence by the news media boasts however. Armed helicopters arrived to deliver a reactionary blow and remove one of the prominent obstacles to the hidden terrorist plot. The first missile knocked Hansen back and rendered her unconsious under the rubble. Hansen found herself escaping the mansion with the assistance of Pepper Potts who was wearing the Iron Man Armor: Mark XLII. They made it outside as the mansion was torn apart around them, seemingly killing Stark who was still trapped inside. Hansen and Pepper drove away from the devastated mansion and Pepper demanded to know why Hansen had come in the first place. Hansen explained what her research was and revealed that she believed her boss, Killian, was working for the terrorist ringleader known as the Mandarin. Hansen and Pepper decided to hide out in a hotel room where they continued to discuss Hansen's research and she expressed her regrets that Killian was using her ideas and designs for terrorism. Pepper comforted her and reminded her that what she had experienced was not down to her and noted that it was exactly what Stark Industries had once done when they were still designing and building weapons. Hansen and Pepper were later tracked down and captured by Killian. Killian demanded to know why Hansen had been at Stark's mansion and she explained that she was trying to fix the Extremis virus and needed Stark's intellect to stabilize it, and that Pepper could be used as an incentive. Hansen made it clear that she was unaware that Killian and the Mandarin intended to kill Stark. Finding Stark Days passed, and with the world believing Tony Stark had been killed in the destruction of his home, Hansen learned the truth when she encountered him being imprisoned at Killian's mansion. Hansen spoke to Stark and expressed her disappointment at the circumstances and asked once again that Stark help her fix Extremis. Stark told her that she had lost the values that he had admired in her. Killian arrived and explained that he wanted Stark's cooperation as much as Hansen had. Killian explained the concept behind having the actor Trevor Slattery pose as the Mandarin to cover up the failed Extremis tests. In order to get Stark's compliance he explained that he had taken Pepper hostage and was torturing her by injecting her with the Extremis. Killian showed Stark a live video feed of Pepper in pain as the Extremis took over her body and Hansen watched as Tony's heart broke watching the woman he loved suffering. Death Hansen became appalled by the lengths which Killian was prepared to use to get what he wanted out of Stark and decided to fight back and regain her soul. She picked up an ampule of Extremis and threatened to administer a lethal dose to herself which would cause a massive explosion, she then demanded that Killian release Stark. Hansen made Killian consider what would happen to their research without her and what would happen to him when he's caught in the explosion. Killian briefly tried to reason with her but in the end, unwilling to waste time discussing this any further, he simply responded to the threat by shooting her in the chest and smiling as she bled out. Hansen attempted to crawl to safety but quickly collapsed and died. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Murder Victims Category:Betrayal Category:Death by Shooting